uottawa_mpspfandomcom-20200214-history
HOOK
HOOK 'was a party active during MPSP17. It served as the Official Opposition in the House of Commons. It was co-led by Craig Mutter and Ben Carrière, although following an injury sustained to Mutter during a battle with the Kraken, Carriere would sit as the Party Leader in the House of Commons. Party Platform HOOK's platform is centered around the honourable pursuit of Piracy, particularly on the seas. They advocated for increased shipbuilding and developing the RumSands to jump-start Canada's economy, as well as establishing of a fleet of privateers authorized with Letters of Marque from the Governor General. Among other things, HOOK sought to increase parrot immigration, and expand the definition of marriage to include the everlasting union between a man and the sea. Their political base was primarily in coastal Canada, with strong representation in the Atlantic provinces and British Columbia. HOOK received heavy criticism over claims of illicit behaviour and actual piracy, though its leadership contended until the very end that they never broke any laws, and were simply sailors. Opposition Following the Election of MPSP17, HOOK secured 97 seats, primarily in Atlantic Canada and the West Coast, becoming the second-largest party in the House of Commons after CPU. As Opposition on the first day of MPSP17, the party was led by Ben Carriere. A strong opponent to the government, they attacked the party on a wide range of issues, from the fiscal irresponsibility of the firewall to the inaccessibility of CPU's technological platform for senior citizens. The party presented Bill C-7 (link below), an act aimed at introducing pirate-y measures across the country. At the end of Day One, the Bill passed through second reading. At the end of the first day, a vote on the government's Bill C-905 failed. As this was a confidence motion, the government fell, and a new government had to be named. Government Following the defeat of the CPU government, HOOK worked with CLASS to form a coalition and command the confidence of the House. The coalition was led by Prime Minister Ben Carriere, with Jake Collie serving as Deputy Leader. The coalition, which was unofficially called GOLD, amended Bill C-7 to include a number of new budget-related HOOK measures, as well as to include the CLASS motion that had been defeated on the previous day. At noon on the second day, the Bill was passed through third reading by an overwhelming vote in the House of Commons, meaning many of HOOK's unorthodox policies were now law. Following the Bill's passage, Carriere was ousted from the party in a mutiny and was marooned with the Independents as Collie took the helm as Prime Minister. Not long after, a vote on a government motion to declare war on Frengland was defeated. Being a confidence motion, the coalition government fell. For the final hour of the day, HOOK again sat as the Official Opposition, with Bibi Hakim as Leader and Kiemia Rezagian as Deputy Leader. Andrew Potter served as Chief Whip. Bills and Legislation Opposition Motion: ''An Act to Put the ARRR back in Parrrliament See the original Bill here.''' Members